Miku's Origin
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: The untold story of Hatsune Miku's existence


_**Author Notes:**_ This is my first time writing for the Vocaloid fandom as I am still a newbie to it, but I thought it would be fun to write something I have had in my head for a while. I know that Miku is supposed to be a computer program but it hit me that what if she was not only a computer program…but also an android built by scientists. It was an idea I have had forever and thought I would see how it would play out. Anyway thanks for reading the story.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Vocaloid franchise; they are the copyright and property of Crypton Future Media, Inc.

_**Miku's Origin**_

The sound of humming filled a small tiled room as a group of men stood hunched over a long table where they worked diligently over the subject occupying the table. The steady beeping of the monitor filled the room indicating that the subject's breathing was slowly stabilizing. The diligent hands working carefully ensuring they were not to pierce the skin or break a vein. A small sound indicating the artificial blood began pumping in to the body as the scientists slowly moved away from the table and towards a power box where a large switch awaited them.

"Doctor, we are ready to begin the resurrection of your daughter," said one of the assistants as they glanced at the table where the young girl lay. They knew the experiment was performed on one other but the subject had been stolen away an hour after resurrection. This was why this time their next subject for the experiment was under heavy security and the preverbal lock and key.

"Begin with resurrection procedures," The doctor said, a strong sense of hope mixed with the happiness of seeing his only daughter full of life. Glancing at the table once again, he nodded his approval and allowed his colleagues to flip the switch.

The machine in which the switch was connected turned a bright green color as the electricity surged through the wires running across the floor to the heart monitor connected by round pads against the girl's chest.

The girl convulsed on the table a few times as the currents went through her body sending every nerve ending and her heart into overdrive. The sound of the crackling of electricity became more apparent as the switch turned off and breathless anticipation, the scientists looked over at the table hoping that they were once again successful in their endeavors.

Running over to the table the head doctor slowly looked at his daughter for any sign of life, the one chance he had to see her again, the chance to save her life. It fell into his hands as he looked down at the tiny body.

"Saki…wake up…Saki its papa,"

The tiny body on the table was unresponsive until a twitch of her fingers indicated a sign of life, which seemed to reassure the scientist as he smiled down at the tiny girl.

"Saki…my dear…how do you feel?" asked the scientist.

"Who's…Saki?"

The doctor stared at the girl in surprise mixed with disappointment, the experiment had effects, which were irreversible, however he knew the one risk of reviving his daughter would be that she would not have any memories of her life before her death. He gave a silent cry as he pulled his daughter closer mourning in the loss of the young girl she once was.

"Saki…I'm so sorry my darling," he whimpered running his hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry, papa didn't mean for this to happen…you deserved peace in the afterlife but I played god and now you do not remember who you are."

"P…Papa…"

"From now on…" the scientist said staring down at his daughter. "You will make new memories and hopefully one day I can forgive myself for my transgressions."

* * *

"Saki's been progressing nicely in therapy,"

The therapist looked in the room watching as the teal haired girl sat in front of a keyboard playing a few notes. She had slowly begun learning basic skills and musical ones at a nominal rate, every day she would learn more.

"But, we've done a test on her memories and they're all wiped clean," the therapist said. "Doctor Hatsune, I'm sorry but there is no way we can recover Saki's memories without beginning the experiment again from the start."

"We cannot do that," Doctor Hatsune said glancing into the room again at his daughter. "Saki must live her life creating new memories, I know it'd be selfish to ask you to take away the new life she has been given, for now she must learn that to be human she must first make memories that she can treasure. The ones of the past were full of sadness and despite my attempts at bringing my little girl back; I've done nothing but cause her pain."

"Papa," Saki called as she exited the room, her eyes shining with happiness mixed with a sense of accomplishment. "I've learned another song, and I wish to sing it for you when I perfect it."

"That's wonderful Saki," Doctor Hatsune said a gentle smile playing upon his lips at his daughter's excitement. "But for now we must go home."

"Do we have to papa?" asked Saki. "I wish to play more music with my friends here."

"Saki, you need your rest,"

"All right papa," Saki went into the room to retrieve her bag as she looked through the large glass window and saw her father slide down the wall outside in a heap. She stared closer wondering why he was so upset. Did she do something to upset him? She heard him many a time refer to her as not being the same person she had been before but that he was proud of her for every accomplishment she made in such a short time.

She did not know why but there was an aching pain in her chest she was unfamiliar with, every time she would see her father cry, she would begin wondering if there was something she could do to ensure he would smile again. Unfamiliar feelings that Saki had begun naming as the pain in Saki's heart that would not go away unless her papa smiled again,

"Saki do you have everything?" asked Doctor Hatsune looking into the room at his daughter, he smiled gently noticing she was staring off into space as she had done at one time during a part of her former life.

"Yes papa," Saki said cheerfully. "I'm ready to go home, can we umn…have spring onion soup again for dinner?"

Smiling Doctor Hatsune nodded. "Yes we can Saki," he said gently taking her hand. "And I'll be sure to make it just the way you like."

"I'm glad, that Papa's smile again." Saki said. "It makes me happy because I don't want you to ever be sad, I'll always make sure you're happy."

_**Author Notes:**_ That is the end of the one shot. If you guys like it I might continue with Miku's origin story and include the other Vocaloids in it. However, I do make mention of Kaito in this one as he was originally going to appear too. Oh and Miku's name of being called "Saki" was named after the person her voice was sampled from.


End file.
